


Taken

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Protective!Derek, Protective!Pack, a little angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a group of ruthless, code-less hunters come to town, expecting to find a disorganized pack easily angered and upset by them taking their 'human toy' they get far more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> So this just kinda happened. I don't know. I was watching this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6Mw5-X09L8 and felt the need to write this. So here ya go. Yea. Enjoy.

Stiles was sitting in his living room, reading a book for school, when he heard a soft thud upstairs. He smiled. Probably Derek forgetting to not be a creeper.  
“Derek.” He called out in a normal voice, knowing his boyfriend didn’t need him to shout to hear him from upstairs. “I told you when I’m not in my room you should use the front door.”  
He didn’t get an answer, but he heard soft thuds coming down the stairs.  
“Bring me something to drink?” He asked.  
Again, there wasn’t an answer, but he heard the fridge open and close so he smiled and went back to his book. He felt a silent presence behind him and smiled.  
“You know I thought you’d stop the whole creeper thing once we started dating. Guess I was wrong.”  
“Guess so.” A female voice said.  
Before Stiles could react something hit his head and everything went dark. His last thought before he blacked out was ‘Derek. Please. Find me.’

Derek pulled up to Stiles’s house and frowned. He couldn’t hear his heartbeat but he’d just sent him a text telling him to come over. He got out and went inside, his nostrils flared at the smell of fear filling the living room. He raced up to Stiles’s room and he wasn’t there. He returned to the living room and saw a note on the couch, where the smell of fear was strongest. It was on top of Stiles’s copy of A Tale of Two Cities, which he’d been complaining about having to read to Derek just the other day. Derek took a deep breath through his mouth to control himself before picking the note up.  
‘Hello Hale. By now I’m sure you’ve realized that your little toy is missing. Don’t worry, he’s safe. For now. And unless you come to the 7-11 tonight at midnight ALONE, we’ll kill him. Don’t try anything wolf. Or your toy gets a lot worse than a knock to the head. Have a good day Derek. Sincerely the Thorns.’  
He felt his anger flare up and half shifted, his fangs and claws coming out. The claws on the hand he was holding the note in went straight through it as he let out a roar.

Across the town, each and every pack member looked up from what they were doing at the sound of the call. Scott was working on a dog at the clinic when he heard the sound. He looked at Deaton, who nodded, and took off out of the clinic. Isaac, Jackson, and Boyd were on the lacrosse field practicing while Lydia, Erica, and Danny watched them when the sound reverberated through the air. They grabbed their stuff and sprinted towards their cars. And Allison was with her father in the woods doing shooting practice when they heard the roar. Chris threw the keys to his daughter, who was already running towards the car to answer the call of the alpha and leaving her father behind to clean up their stuff.  
They pulled up to Stiles’s house at almost the same time and ran inside to see their alpha on the floor, leaning against the couch with his knees to his chest, hiding his face in it. All the wolves could smell the fear of Stiles, the anger and sadness of Derek, and the anxiety rolling off everyone else.  
“Derek?” Scott asked. “What’s wrong? Where’s Stiles?”  
Derek didn’t respond, just thrust the note out for Scott to pluck off his claws. He read through it quickly and then his eyes were glowing to. Allison grabbed the note and read it aloud to the rest of the pack. Now they were all shifting from anxiety to pure rage. These people threatened Stiles, and now they’ll pay.  
“Who are the Thorns?” Danny asked, forever the calm one.  
“A group of hunters.” Allison answered. “Named for the thorny crowns they place on their victims after they’re dead. They have no honor. No code.”  
“Call your father.” Derek ordered. “Tell him to be ready.”  
“You’re not actually considering this, are you?” Lydia demanded.  
“They have Stiles.” He growled. “They took my mate and I will do whatever it takes to get him back."  
The whole pack looked at each other in shock. None of them had known Derek chose Stiles as his mate.  
“Your mate?” Isaac repeated.  
“I haven’t told him because I can’t force him into this.” Derek growled. “And unless I go tonight, he’ll never know what he means to me.”  
None of them said anything. They all knew what this meant. Stiles being Derek’s mate means they are powerless. They have to get Stiles back, no matter what. And if that means possibly sending Derek to die, well they don’t have a choice. The alpha’s mate is protected by everyone to death, especially if they are human.  
“Go home.” Derek ordered. “It’s nightfall soon. Get some sleep. You’ll know in the morning what happened.”  
They tried to protest but he looked up for the first time, flashing his eyes and growling at them. They were all silenced, but more by the shock of seeing their alpha’s eyes bloodshot and tear-filled than his growl, which was pitiful and full of pain.  
“Come on guys.” Scott said. “Let’s go.”  
They all looked like they wanted to protest but he gave them a pointed look and they left. Scott was the last to leave, but he turned back to Derek before doing so.  
“Just so you know Derek, he cares about you the same.” Scott declared, and then he left, getting in his car and driving away.  
*****  
That night, Derek pulled up in Stiles’s jeep and got out. He’d decided to drive it because he figured the sound might calm Stiles down. He stood by the door and watched as five figures melted from the forest ahead and walked towards him. In the center was a female with two men on either side of her.  
“Derek Hale.” She snarled.  
Derek didn’t respond, just bared his teeth.  
“Ah ah. Behave. Or he gets it.” She gestured back to the forest where two more men stepped out, holding Stiles between them. Derek felt his heart restrict and his breath caught in his throat at the sight. Stiles was limp and unconscious with blood smeared over his face and Derek could see his black eye from here.  
“What did you do to him?” He snarled. “You said he’d be okay.”  
“And he would’ve been, but he’s a bit of a fighter that one. Woke up and attacked my boys. You should be happy it’s only that bad.”  
Derek didn’t respond, just grit his teeth. But he couldn’t help the small bit of pride blooming in him from hearing hat Stiles had fought to get away.  
“What do you want?” Derek snarled.  
“Your head on a stick.” She declared. “Your life for his.”  
Derek saw a flash of movement behind them but forced himself not to look. He already knew what it was, could hear the heartbeats, but he couldn’t give them away.  
“Why me?”  
“Your eyes are blue.” She declared. “We both know what that means.”  
“It was a mercy kill. She asked me to.” He grit out.  
“Doesn’t matter. You killed an innocent. And now we’re going to kill you.”  
“Think again.” Allison’s voice cut through the tension filled air right before she let fly the arrow from her bow. It went straight into the woman’s shoulder, and only then because the woman was fast enough to try dodging. And then chaos ensued.  
Derek snarled, fully shifting into his beta form and charged forward. He could hear each of his pack members racing from the woods towards the men but Derek only had one target. The woman who dared to threaten his mate. He snarled as she stood again, drawing a pair of daggers to face him. She sliced at him but his rage gave him the advantage. He knocked the daggers away and pinned her to the ground.  
“You threatened my mate.” He snarled. “And now you’re men are knocked out at the hands of my pack.” That was a pack rule. They don’t kill unless absolutely necessary. So they won’t kill the hunters. They have no need to.  
Her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn’t expected to find a strong pack with a qualified alpha. She’d expected to find a weak, disorganized pack who would rage at their toy human being taken. She never even thought that the human may be pack for a reason.  
Derek didn’t give her time to respond, just slammed her against the concrete and sent her into the darkness. Then he shifted back to human and looked around frantically. He easily found Stiles’s heartbeat near the edge of the forest, along with Lydia and Danny’s. He sprinted towards them and fell to his knees beside his body.  
“He’s fine Derek.” Lydia said, putting a hand on his chest. “He’s alright.” She said the words with force, snapping him out of his rage.  
“Hosptial.” He said.  
Lydia nodded and she and Danny both backed up. Derek picked Stiles up gently and carried him from the forest, his body limp in his hands. He saw that Allison had joined the wolves on the ground, picking up the bodies of the hunters and throwing them into the bed of the pickup they had for these occasions. They’d take them to Chris and he’d deal with them. That was their truce. The pack deals with the supernatural creatures and Chris deals with the hunters that come looking.  
“He’s okay.” Lydia said, noticing Derek’s inability to speak as he carried Stiles towards his jeep. “He’s okay.”  
The whole pack visibly relaxed and continued picking up the seven bodies. Then Allison looked at them. “Meet you at the hospital?” She asked, pointing her question at Lydia and Scott, who were taking charge of the situation.  
Lydia nodded. “We’ll see you there. The story is Stiles was mugged and we found him.”  
They all nodded and then the wolves ran off to their cars, hidden in the forest. Danny and Lydia looked at Derek.  
“We’re riding with you.” Lydia declared.  
“I’ll drive.” Danny offered. “So you can hold him.”  
Derek nodded and wordless got into the back of the jeep, holding Stiles to him still. “Please be okay.” They heard whisper as they got in. “Please Stiles. Please be okay.” And Lydia and Danny both did the polite thing, they pretended not to hear.  
*****  
A month later Stiles still wasn’t awake. Derek was in hospital room, as usual, sitting next to Stiles’s bed, as usual, and holding his hand, as usual. The only thing that wasn’t usual was for the first time in a month, Derek was talking. And the Sheriff was sitting on the other side of the bed, listening.  
“I can’t lose him.” He whispered, startling the Sheriff with his voice. “I can’t. If I lose him, I lose everything. I lose the love of family I haven’t felt since the fire.” His voice cracked on the word fire, but he plowed on. “He’s everything to me. After the fire I thought I’d never love again. I thought my heart was shriveled and dead inside my chest. And sometimes I think it was. But then I met him and he gave me a reason to be alive again. He gave me a reason to roll out of bed in the morning. Every day he is the first thought in my head when I wake up and the last in my head before I fall asleep. My wolf preens every time I make him laugh. Every time I see him smiling and know that I put that smile on his face my heart feels like it’s going to burst with love. He’s my mate. I never told him. I was afraid he’d get scared and leave me. Wolves mate once and that’s it. I didn’t want to scare him off. I couldn’t lose him from that. And now I might lose him anyways and I don’t know if I can survive that. He made me better. I can’t lose him. I can’t go back to the way I was.” With that he stopped, setting his tear soaked face on Stiles’s blankets.  
The Sheriff didn’t know what to say. He knew about all the supernatural and his son’s tense relationship with Derek, but he never thought the older man cared for his son that much. He reached across the bed and touched Derek’s head.  
“I know how you feel son. I felt the same when I had to watch Claudia die. But he won’t give up. He’ll come back. If there are two sure things about Stiles they’re that he’s stubborn as a mule and that he loves you. He won’t leave you.”  
Derek nodded into the sheets, not saying anything. Sheriff looked at the clock. “I have to go to shift, call me if he changes.”  
Derek nodded again, falling back into his silence with ease. The Sheriff got to his feet and left the room. He smiled at Scott and Isaac, who were sitting in the waiting room. The whole month there’s been at least two pack members, besides Derek who hasn’t left the hospital once, sitting in the waiting room.  
“Go in.” Sheriff whispered. “I think he needs some company.”  
They nodded and got to their feet, hugging the Sheriff before going down the hall to Stiles’s room. At this point the room smells more like the pack than the pack house as the pack has spent more time here than there in the last month.  
Derek didn’t move when they walked in. They walked over and Scott sat in the Sheriff’s vacated seat while Isaac pulled up another chair and sat next to him.  
“He’ll wake up.” Scott whispered. “I know he will.”  
Neither of the other two said anything and the three of them settled into an uneasy silence, all concentrating on the sounds of Stiles’s heart and breathing, listening for a change that would mean he’s waking up.  
That night, Derek was alone in Stiles’s room again. He knew Isaac and Scott had been relieved by Danny and Jackson, who were in the waiting room, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was for his mate to open his eyes and smile again.  
He set his head down on the bed near Stiles, still holding his hand, and started pleading with him.  
“Please Stiles.” He whispered. “Please wake up. Please. I need you Stiles. I need you here with me. I need to hear your laugh and see you smile and I even miss your impossibly strange talking. I miss you. You’re right in front of me and I miss you. I need you to come back Stiles. I need you to come back to me.” He kept pleading and wouldn’t have noticed it if he hadn’t been waiting for it for the past month. Stiles fingers tightened around his hand. He shot up and looked down at Stiles. “Stiles? Are you awake?”  
“I fucking hope so. Or this is one hell of a cruel dream.” Stiles croaked, his voice sore from not using it for a month.  
Derek let out a sigh of relief and lunged at him, hugging him tightly. “Don’t ever do that again. Please.”  
“Did you mean it?” Stiles asked when Derek finally pulled away and gave him a drink of water. Derek lifted Stiles’s hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to it.  
“Mean what?” He asked.  
“When dad was here. I could hear you know. The whole time. I kept trying to push out but couldn’t. Then I heard you for the first time today, when dad was here. You said I’m your mate. Did you mean it?”  
Derek nodded, not looking him in the eyes. “I didn’t want you to know until you were ready for the commitment.”  
Stiles laughed softly, his voice still hoarse from non-use. “You’re an idiot.” He slid his hand from Derek’s face into his hair and tugged weakly, making Derek look at him. “I love you Derek. More than anything. It was your voice that gave me the strength to come back. Alright? I’m okay now. I’m okay. It’s going to be alright.”  
Derek nodded.  
“Now you should probably call the pack. Being out for a month means they'll have plenty of hugs for me.”  
Derek laughed and nodded. He reached up and took Stiles’s hand from his hair, holding it tightly in his while he called Danny’s number. He heard it ring in the waiting room, waking them up.  
“Derek?” Danny said, voice filled with sleep. “I’m in the waiting room with Jackson what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” Derek said smiling. “Absolutely nothing. Call the others. Stiles is awake.”


End file.
